Who wants a slice?
by ProKitty202
Summary: "I forgot my homework!" "Dude! I'm sooo buying that game!" "DAMN CICADAS ARE SO FREAKING LOUD!" Join Masamune and the others as they break their way through the many factors of life. - The summary sucks, I know.
1. Chapter 1: Blue meets Red again

Helloooooo. It's nice to meet you all ^ ^ this is my first Sengoku Basara fanfic. A modern life fanfiction, about ...well life. Here you can relax and laugh at the ridiculous amounts of stupidity roaming around in this story. It's supposed to give you a somewhat Lucky Star(ish) feel to it, but still contains the manliness(Hmm..). Basically, like a four panelled comic.

I wanted to upload this earlier, but...heh...I'm shy..

But I'm not shy to say I don't own Sengoku Basara. Seriously, who could be dumb enough to say they actually do?

This - is Engrish

"_These_" - Are thoughts

_That_ - is Emphasized/Snark/Sarcasm

* * *

><p>"What an exceptionally wonderful day..." Announced Kojuuro Katakura after taking in a burst of fresh air. It did well for the ol' chest, inhaling nature's fumes all the time.<p>

Now if he could get a certain teenage boy lounging in his room to do the same, everything could be a lot simpler.

Gently placing the basket filled with wet damp clothes, Kojuuro let out a tiny huff and proceeded hanging out the material on a single line. Inside is already reflecting his face from countless scrubbings and hovering. It took him ten minutes to do the whole house, with one room not yet attended to, without breaking a sweat.

It appears that anything he comes contact to, instantly shimmers and sparkles; from the laundry to his vegetable patch, heck the whole house is just one big light reflector. Yep. Everything seemed perfect.

No cloud would dare come across to purposely ruin this moment. Nope. Not one.

"Ahh~ all done!" he said proudly, smiling upon the mighty rays of the sun. His eyes travelled across the arm that shielded him from the powerful light. 7:49 is what his digital watch displayed.

Meaning it's time to wake up the _brat_.

Oh, don't get him wrong. He will always love and cherish the dear boy, but it couldn't hurt for him to actually _do_ some housework once in a while right?

"_Nah..._" He chuckled to himself, predicting the boy's answer in his head...then a miniature version of the kid snuggling comfortably in his bed hugging a huge rabbit plushie.

"Ahh...It warms the heart." He said quietly as he approached the room of Masamune Date. Unfortunately, the old wiggly handle to his door would always create such an eerie creaking sound once it's grabbed, even by the slightest touch.

Now's not the time to be worrying about that now. Without hesitation he opened the door and welcomed the boy with a refreshing smile "Rise and shine, Masamune-Sama! Time for sch-" Kojuuro paused, frowning immediately at the muggy room wafting its presence in his face.

"Not again..."

Kojuuro safely hurdled over bundles of clothes and clutched onto the curtains, before pushing them open quickly, letting as much light in the room as possible. Now getting a better look of the room, this might take more than ten minutes to clean.

"Ughh..._too bright._" Masamune's groaning could be heard from the biggest lump the room, obviously the bed sheet. Kojuuro carefully peeled the top part off to reveal the rest of Masamune's face. Part of his chocolate brown hair was desperately clinging to the sheet, due to the static. He was sporting a navy blue jumpsuit baring patches of sweat spreading around the armpit areas.

The TV screen was currently set on freeze frame by the command of the controller glued to Masamune's hands. "Ah, Kojuuro. Mornin'." Masamune said as he yawned "Barging in to my room at this time is _totally not cool._" he smirked at the way Kojuuro's eyebrows knitted together.

"Have you...been playing on that thing...all night?" Kojuuro said in disbelief.

"Yup!" replied the teen sheepishly.

Now, the next question is going to be difficult. As much as he loves this boy to bits, he doesn't want to _discipline_ him too hard. Masamune is very intelligent, but he chooses exploits his talents in a rather sluggish way. "You _did_ finish all of your homework...right?"

"Of course not."

"GO TO SCHOOL!"

And so, Masamune left the large house baring a huge red comical bump on the back of his head. "...Tch. That old man. I hope he knows his hairline's receding." He grumbled angrily, mostly over loosing the privilege of playtime on his 360.

It's a good thing he keeps his 3DS in his school bag at all times.

"Nyahaha~"

It's another day in May; Masamune couldn't be bothered to wear his blazer properly, so during the hot, or fairly warm, days such as this, he is spotted wearing his blazer around his waist.

He will never..._ever_ wear the school's tie.

Why you may ask?

Because it's _red_.

Speaking of _red_...the ground started shaking, increasing in power and speed as Masamune walked. Unlike the other pedestrians walking pass, gripping their heads in fear, Masamune shrugged it off, knowing exactly what is coming towards him.

"...MASAMUNE-DONOOOOOOO!"

After the shout appeared a ridiculously huge dust cloud and a not so mysterious black blur making its way to its target. The figure came to a screeching halt, curving to be in front of Masamune. As the dust settled down, it revealed to be another male, slightly sweaty and out of breath clad in the traditional kendo uniform.

Yukimura Sanada.

He also happens to be Masamune's childhood friend.

"Oh, Sanada Yukimura. Fancy meeting you here." Masamune somewhat mumbled and reclined his head.

"You have not been attending any of the sessions lately! You will not go any further as I, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, shall block your path with my mighty bokken! Don't even think about any excuses today!" Yukimura roared proudly, waiting for a formidable response from Masamune.

The person who went back to button mashing during his little speech. "...Huh? Oh yeah, I'm still doing that aren't I?" he looked back up, his single blue eye for once looking quite surprised.

"WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO SAY? THE KENDO CLUB IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"Ahh shit! Game over!"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"Huh?"

"Masamune-Dono, you're so engrossed with that thing..." Yukimura harrumphed, lowering his wooden weapon. "I don't get it! What makes that mechanism so great?"

"It has a _mute _button, unlike you." Masamune replied subconsciously.

"WHY YOU..." Yukimura's clenched fist had a pulsing vein. "As my rival I _command_ you to stand and fight!"

Masamune didn't even need to look to know that Yukimura's eyes had been replaced with balls of fire. Still he packed his handheld away and turned to him, baring his well known grin "My my, I didn't expect you to be the jealous type, Yukimura."

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about!" the blushing brunette answered honestly. Sweat suddenly pilled on his face after witnessing Masamune's devilish like smile. "...heh...you know...there is another way to settle our fight without weapons. You see?" he drawled his words.

"...For example?"

"For example...we could only use our _tongues._"

No sooner did Yukimura's face explode a crimson red colour, deeper than the red head band he constantly wears. "T...T...TO...YOU MEAN...K-K-"

"Yeah. _Kissing._"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH—" his little screech ended with a croak. Masamune had moved in so close their foreheads were practically touching, sending a delightful shiver down the younger brunette's spine. "Wha...w-w-w-...why are you so c-c-close Date Masamune?" he shook his head in order to distract himself "Speak!"

"Your braces are gone."

Yukimura shot him a poor look, unexpectedly. "They've been gone for a month now, Masamune-Dono."

"Are you suuuure~?" Masamune cupped his chin "Let me have a closer look."

"Whoo boy~! What an interesting sight down there~!" coincidentally relaxing on a tree branch above them, another male that goes by the name Sasuke Sarutobi waved down at the pair, sliding off the branch to greet them properly. He too lacked the skill to wear the uniform properly, but his blazer was red. Sasuke Sarutobi is also a childhood friend of Yukimura's and _unfortunately_ Masamune. "Danna, don't let him mess with your head."

Due to some issues in the past, Masamune had grown to dislike him a little bit. He dropped his hands to his sides and scoffed, avoiding talking directly to Sasuke. "Tch, it's the _monkey boy_."

"It would be nice if you actually referred me by my _real_ name." Sasuke commented in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Sasukeeeee! Masamune-Dono's confusing me!" Yukimura latched onto Sasuke like a leech, wailing into his shirt then staring with rippled filled eyes. Sasuke happily obliged to the request for comfort and gently caressed the top of Yukimura's head "There there. It's alright, since it doesn't take much to confuse you anyway."

"EHHH!"

Fairly amused at the scene, Masamune let out a tiny snigger before coughing to get their attention "By the way Yukimura." He began, already predicting the next event "...Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

Yukimura's pupils shrank so fast you can't tell if he rolled them into the back of his head. "Ah...AAAAAAHHHHHH! SCHOOL STARTS TODAY? W-WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME?" as he dashed back to the direction he came from, he left huge foot prints in the concrete.

"_Maybe if you didn't scribble or rip up your calendars you would have known golden week finished yesterday, Danna._" Sasuke closed his eyes and scratched his cheek.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? I didn't want to make it too long, being the first chapter and all.<p>

There isn't really much of a plot in this story, considering the title XD And yeah, I see Masamune as a gamer. _DON'T_ ask me why.

...Ah tell me if the characters are waaaay off...*Sigh* I gotta watch the anime again = =;


	2. Chapter 2: Procrastination

An easily bored love seeker, Keiji Maeda was lucky enough to get the row of tables placed next to the large windows. Safely hidden under his and using Keiji's school utensils to create a tiny bed was Yumekichi, his tiny little monkey that is often seen sitting on either of Keiji's shoulders.

As the teacher drabbled on and on about the current subject the young male couldn't give a hoot about, as well as some other uninterested students, Keiji let a big yawn out to help sum up his opinion for this lesson. "_What a drag...I wonder what Matsu-Neechan's going to make for dinner today..._"

Keiji's mouth curled up into a cat like smile as he pondered the endless possibilities his aunt could be making today. Though the thoughts were cut short whilst hearing low volume beeping sounds to his right.

Masamune, sitting a little hunchbacked held his 3DS under his desk, happily wearing out the labels on the buttons with his intense finger pressing skills. No one even batted an eyelash to it.

"_Not once have I seen the guy write or even pick up a pencil! JUST...HOW IS HE THE BEST IN THE CLASS..._AND_ GET HIS OWN FAN CLUB!_?" His mouth dropped, as his eyes were still fixated on the handheld.

This isn't the first time Masamune's disobeyed the rules of the school. Obviously. Not only does he do in class he did it during his entrance exam. Coincidentally, Keiji had been placed next to him that time as well.

Yep, that's a _genius_ for you.

Although, with that being said, it can't be any worse than sneaking a _monkey_ in your desk.

Keiji couldn't help but to feel a little envious of Masamune. If the situation was reversed, he would've been out the door right now forced to hold two buckets filled with water or even worse.

Thrown out the school.

Keiji made damn sure to take a few notes before fleeing to his next destination as the lunch break started.

As he quietly walked down the hallway Yukimura put to a finger to his bottom lip trying to guess the darker brunette's ulterior motive in his head. That was after curving his body to avoid a possibly exaggerated collision course.

"They were out of melon bread Masamune-Dono, so I got the Yakisoba bread instead! Is that okay?" he carolled, skipping through the opened door swinging the plastic bag back and forth in Masamune's face. The latter finally put his favourite pastime item away and nodded, resting his head in his crossed arms on the desk. "Yeah, I guess—Oi! Yukimura! Stop coming to my classroom randomly!"

As he blinked in confusion, Yukimura's eyes were replaced with two long black lines "But if I don't come here every lunch time, how will I know if you're preparing for Kendo club after school?"

"You're still going on about that? I'm _not_ going."

"EHH! WHY NOT! IT'S LIKE THE BEST THING EVER!" this is when Masamune fully realised the big mistake he had made. The fiery red around Yukimura's body was ready to melt his seat down into a mould and the other close, misfortunate surroundings.

"_You're_ the reason why." Masamune's head went back to rest in his arm pillow, his muffled speech vibrating. Yukimura reverted back to his default look, but with his thick brows downturned. "...I don't understand."

"Heh..." Masamune rolled his tired head to the right, revealing his remaining eye and what's visible from his smug look. "I don't wanna bruise your cute ego you have."

"HEY! My ego isn't cute!" Yukimura punched the desk, hard enough for the bread to hop, and then dragged a finger to his bottom lip musing about how the hell an ego could be considered 'cute'. He slammed the table again, his embarrassment running up and down his skin. "Anyway! There is something more important than my—"

A dismissive hand stopped him. "Yukimura...I'm _not_ going to help you with your homework." Masamune concluded with a sigh. "It's not cool."

"EHH? H...HOW DID YOU KNOW...?"

"Danna, do you not realise how simple you are?" the ever agile Sasuke yawned, resting his heels onto the table, demonstrating his poor table manners. Masamune flinched a tiny bit in contrast to Yukimura jumping out of his seat and his shoulders jolting upwards "GAHH! SASUKE!" he clawed at his uniform chest pocket "You never fail to set my heart off!"

Judging from the only opened window in the room, Sasuke must've jumped through there. You know, because that's how he rolls...

"Bah, Monkey boy's here too? Jesus Christ." Masamune shrugged, still slouching.

Sasuke smiled with a tiny sweat drop evolving onto his dimple, inwardly saying "_AGAIN with the monkey boy...?_"

"Besides this guy, don't you have any friends in your own class?" Masamune mumbled, trying not to sound too concerned. It was when Yukimura refused to answer his question and pursed his lips, Masamune decided to sit up straight, his blue piercing eye narrowing suspiciously.

"...girls are so weird." Yukimura finally said, clearing any doubts of anything negative happening to himself out of Masamune's head. "_That_ came out of nowhere."

The youngest male succeeded of frightening the other two with another table abusing slap, leaning over to Masamune with his eyes wiggling with fear. "No no! Listen! They said they wanted to dip me in hot sauce and eat me! Are all girls cannibals?"

"M...Maybe they're trying to say you're sweet?" Sasuke hesitantly suggested

Masamune's mouth curled up, mimicking a cat's "Those girls are _pathetic_. Throwing themselves at Yukimura like that. Ha!" with that remark, Yukimura's chocolate orbs lit up until they flashed as bright as the evening stars "Uwaa! Masamune-Dono's on my side!"

"They should know that I always get _first dibs_."

"YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT." Sasuke's pointing hand trembled at the vicious nosebleed Masamune was having. The barer losing his blood laughed it off even though his skin was blanching fast.

"Sasuke...I don't get it." Said Yukimura, innocent as always.

"Ignore him. Anyway. If you're really _that_ bothered about studying, take your textbooks home. Simple." Sasuke explained simply for Yukimura to understand clearly. He has to live up to his title of Yukimura's role model after all.

Although his pupil seems to be in disarray. He's clawing his own head so hard blood squirted out from the top. "But I always forget Sasukeeee!"

"There's no use whining Dannaaaaa." Sasuke jokingly mocked, ignoring the blood again. "If you stopped thinking about Kendo all the time, this wouldn't me happening to you—"

"Oh! I got it! I'll just buy a coat with loads of pockets on the inside and hide my books there!" his somewhat blinding purity could always bring a smile to others. Masamune and Sasuke were no different; they both had massive grins reaching their earlobes.

"But of course! That makes perfect sense—are you _that_ stupid? If you do that in public, the police'll think you're pulling out a gun. They'll be all over you like mosquitoes in summertime." Masamune successfully pulled of a serious mood whiplash. His twitching eye and black vein next to his mouth was solid proof.

"Ehh? Then tell me your study methods Sasuke!"

Masamune's eyebrows knitted in frustration. "_He skipped me I see._"

"Hn. In order to concentrate fully, you'll need to relax more instead of lashing out crazy things to random people."

"But I'm always relaxed when I practice my kendo!"

"_Did you not listen to a word I just said?_" "Danna, think of something soft and gentle, it'll help cool your blazing fire for a while." He disguised 'hopefully' under a loud cough.

"Hmmm...that seems hard! ...Eh, they are a bunch of students in our class, my teacher won't notice if I don't hand in mine right?"

"You're pissing me off. Do your homework." Masamune snapped, his fingers slowly reaching for Yukimura's neck. Luckily for him, Masamune stopped himself from going any further as his attention was drawn to Yukimura's lunch box "Hmmm...?"

"What is it?"

"Your lunch is surprisingly normal today." For some strange reason Masamune was expecting one side of his bento to be filled with ink and a live octopus to jump out and kiss him with its suction tentacles. "Believe it or not, Oyakata-Sama can cook." Sasuke quipped, waving a hand.

"You mean he actually _reads_ the cook books he buys?" Masamune snorted under his vacant look before rolling his eye to Yukimura.

There was a second boxed layer under Yukimura's usual bento. Masamune briefly glared at the suspicious layer and then pointed to it "Wait a minute, why do you have two? Don't tell me it's actually—" As Yukimura removed the top bento, Masamune grimaced at the result. It's filled with nothing but Hanami Dango. Yukimura's favourite sweet.

"I should've known..." Sasuke and Masamune unexpectedly said in perfect sync.

Meanwhile in the corridors, Keiji spotted a familiar blonde who's sometimes on and off with him. Right now she's alone standing next to a couple of vending machines, looking down at her reflection in her tiny compact.

"Kasuga-Chaaaan!"

Her eyes stretched for a moment after recognizing her name but as she pulled her head back a cross popping vein appeared on her head. "Maeda Keiji. What the hell do you want." She asked reluctantly, sending him a scornful look.

"Oooh~ so cold! If ya keep frownin' like that, those lines on your forehead will be permanent!"

"Are you seriously looking for a fight?" growled Kasuga, severely tempted to fire the pencils randomly fitted between her fingers at Keiji's forehead. The latter had a couple of sweat droplets emerging on the targeted area "A...Ahh...of c-c-course not! What makes you think that Kasuga-Chan?" he flapped his arms thinking it'll stop her soon-to-become rampage.

But that was later discarded as he saw a little change in her appearance. The two long locks of her blonde hair bounced off her body at the tiniest movements of her head. "Ah...your _sideburns_ have gotten longer!"

For a split second, Keiji saw a small red blur zoom pass from his view, cutting the flesh a few centimetres behind his eye.

"THEY'RE _NOT_ SIDEBURNS!"

"You should buy a bigger shirt. Your boobs are popping out again! They're gonna hit you in the face one day if you're not careful! Ahaha!". And with that he crouched down and mentally prepared himself for whatever the ill-tempered girl would be willing to throw at him. That and the pencils. He knew he was digging his own grave but when it comes to Kasuga, Keiji just _can't_ help himself. Honestly.

To his surprise the blonde had her head down, shaking a little to the comment. "...only size..." The red question mark floating over Keiji enhanced his quizzical stare "What?"

Before anything else could be said, Kasuga had turned tail and ran away, bawling "THIS IS THE BIGGEST SIZE THEY'VE GOT!"

"Whoaaaa~! She's actually crying." He thought out loud and strolled of in the opposite direction, hands behind his head. "Sheesh, girls are so weird."


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Smack!

Ahaha~ sorry for the late update, I was on hiatus for a while because of lack of inspiration. But I'm back and I'm...bad, I think. Yeah...

Honestly, I planned to make this a lot shorter, but hey, it's enjoyable right?

Woohoo! Christmas is soon~!

* * *

><p>Night time.<p>

Around one thirty in the morning to precise. All but the small yellow glows of street lights were the only source of light in the small neighbourhood, including the uncharacteristically silent Takeda household.

The soft clutter of the door handle unfortunately made a hell lot of a noise as the atmosphere in the room was extremely quiet. Adding to the noise was the door's creaking itself as it revealed some light from the hallway from its acute angle. No sooner were a few tuffs of spiky hair appearing out of the gap.

A pair of cautious eyes surveyed the area for a while before preceding his entry. The figure barely made it through the small gap he left for himself despite his frame being considerably small itself. This action was deliberately done one purpose in order to save himself from any sense of suspicion, that and he feared if he opened it any wider the awkward creaking would interact with two pairs of ears upstairs.

Sensing that the time was right he advanced slowly down the quickest route to his acquired destination, scuttling sideways, imitating a crab's walk. His squinted eyes zipping around the room just in case his eyes missed any form of traps or alarms as they quickly adjust to the darkness.

A thin strand of his hair carried a heavy sweat droplet musing on whether to fall now or wait a couple more seconds, or even minutes. One drop became two and two became four, appearing in random spots in his head vaguely around the same time. It was when a cold trail of sweat traveling down to his chin the intruder quickened in pace. In mind, the thoughts of doubt had been swept away by the sea of rising hope.

But then that hope was discarded, with a little help of the light bulb coincidentally planted above him.

Yukimura's body flinched in his currently awkward crouching position and froze on the spot, countless rows of sweat spheres rolling down the back of his head in a ridiculous pace. If it weren't for the fear taking control of his body function right now, his hands would have made their way to his light exposed eyes and rub them as they are still in nocturnal vision.

"What in_ holy hell_ are you doing?" grumbled a slightly annoyed Sasuke, his index finger still pressed on the light switch and his other hand untangling the knots in his unkempt hair.

"EEEK SASUKE!" Yukimura unnecessarily screeched, balancing on one foot "Could you please stop doing that?"

"It's my _job_ to keep you in line." Sasuke deeply sighed, eyes averting from the younger's baby face "Anyway, answer my question."

"Weeellll…" Yukimura drawled and widened his grin as did Sasuke with his frown "Get this! I was watching this action filled drama program the other night and this guy…" Yukimura stopped his summary for a brief moment to show examples with dynamic poses "…Was doing amazing stunts like wall crawling, backflips and handstands. All that just to find his spouse! It's stimulated my brain, Sasuke! It is a challenge, Sasuke!" he concluded and patted his chest, catlike smile and flaring nostrils inclusive.

If the windows weren't sealed tight, a tiny leaf being guided by a soft gust of wind would have made its cue. Chirping of crickets would have followed up.

"Aghh do whatever you want. I'm too tired to care."

The back of Yukimura's head had several drops of sweat, some bigger than others. "_Eh? Eh? …You're giving up on me just like that?_!" he blinked a few times making his eyes appear as blank white circles.

Afterwards, tactfully avoiding the usual chidings from Sasuke, Yukimura waddled and plundered the fridge mercilessly throwing out food blocking his way to his desired object.

The leftover curry and rice.

There was enough for at least two hungry people but half was enough to fill this stomach of Yukimura's that wailed to be satisfied. Watching his portion rotate in the microwave slowly, Yukimura vowed to himself that he'd savour every moment of the saucy spices and flavourings inside the delicious meal. Upon hearing the finished 'ping' sound from the microwave and pushing the release button, the lighting inside made it appear holy and valuable.

Just away he liked it.

Slowly he scooped a small sample, the curry side decorated with a small carrot on top was slowly colouring the bright rice with its thick goodness. He delicately chomped the spoon head allowing his tongue to flick the contents around so the spices would hit the taste buds. Stars glistening in his eyes as he let out a sigh full of glee "Uhyaa~ curry left overnight...IS THE GREATEST!"

"YUKIMURA..." a low summoning growl emanated from the kitchen door

For the second time Yukimura jolted upwards, unable to move anything but his neck at the tall figure. From where he stood, it's as if the kitchen had transformed into one belonging to the devil, with dark smoke on the ground and the walls melting with the lava rolling down. "EEK! O...OYAKATA...SAMA...!" Yukimura timidly squeaked and then narrowed his eyes.

Were his eyes actually open? He couldn't tell. The shadow hiding Shingen's piercing eyes was too deep to tell fully. It doesn't change the fact that he is _DOOMED._

"YOU FOOL!" Shingen delivered a strong and unavoidable punch "BUWAAAHH!" sending poor Yukimura through a wall. He recovered, _unscathed_ as usual. Sasuke, halfway up the staircase sucking on a carton of apple juice, was not impressed. In fact, he's getting a headache because of this repetitive routine.

"MOUTH WATERING GOODNESS SUCH AS CURRY WAS MADE TO BE EATEN TOGETHER! UNDERSTAND THAT YUKIMURA!" Shingen proudly declared and pointed down at his star pupil.

Speaking of which, stars invaded Yukimura's chocolate orbs yet again. The only difference was the flames erupting inside as well. "OOOOH! NOW I SEE IT CLEARLY OYAKATA-SAMA!" Replied Yukimura with a boisterous yell.

"YUKIMURA!"

"OOOOYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUUUUUUUUUUUKIMURA!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAKATA-SAMAAAAA!"

"_And my grumpiness in the mornings is still a mystery to them._" Sasuke thought, blowing his sighs down his straw.

Following that…uh same morning.

"MASAMUNE-DONOOO!"

Namesake hearing the chiming clutter of coins trapped in Yukimura's string necklace, reluctantly turns round exposing his expression of disapproval. "Hnn." Was all he said, solid proof that he's still out of it a little. Yukimura, slightly miffed, peeked over his shoulder wondering what is busy hands were doing. He sighed, laughing a little at the result.

"Still relying on that ludicrous device to stimulate your needs?" Yukimura referred to the PSP glued to his hands. "Don't be hating on my handheld, Sanada Yukimura." Masamune yawned and pushed his head off his shoulder.

But what's this? The handmade necklace does not bare the usual golden coins, oh no. Much more, a lot more coins that is. For some reason it bugged Masamune so much his eyebrow wiggled in fascination "…_not_ that I care or anything but…don't you usually have six coins on your necklace thingy? What's the special occasion?"

Yukimura shot him a vacant look, mainly because he nearly forgot about it himself. "…No occasion! Today I'm carrying my allowance with me!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"I know right?"

"WHYY?_!_"

"Hmmm…how to put it…well you would say 'For shits and giggles'!" Said Yukimura feeling knowledgeable. The upper half of Masamune's face was hidden a dark shade suddenly appearing. "_Okay, I have to admit that crazy plan of his is pretty amusing, but there's no way in hell I'm telling HIM that._"

Masamune decided to change topics since the awkwardness between was increasing. "So monkey boy's decided not to show today?" he asked in monotone.

"Nope. It's nice to hear how concerned you are for him!" hearing those words come out from him made him want to do two of the following: One, punch Yukimura in the face and two, barf on his shoe. How _dare_ he say such a thing? "Hah? Are you kidding? Every time I see his face I just want to kick his head off and use it as a football."

"EHH?"

"Jesus Christ. RELAX." That time, Masamune didn't mean to sound so harsh in the words considering how jumpy Yukimura appeared right now. You could say it comes naturally to Masamune. "I can't! I need to think of an excuse for him! I feel bad if I didn't!"

"You shouldn't get involved with matters such as this." Masamune said with a shrug. "_Can't he just phone up or something? Damn it monkey, stop making Sanada Yukimura worry!_"

"But…but…!" Yukimura's shoulders sagged a little, fingers curling into two tight fists "If I do not do this…I don't think I'll ever be able to shake the feeling of not being able to help a friend in need…!" Yukimura's face alone caused the blue eyed brunette to jump a space back.

"_Fuck. I'm sure he's doing it on purpose…_" Out of its own whim, one end of Masamune's pursed mouth twitched furiously. It kept doing it until it formed a crooked like instincts were shouting at him, commanding to take that red blob of wavering cuteness back home, but for once he disobeyed. It was either shyness kicking them away or his pride putting a force field up splitting him from the instincts.

"Turn around." He said now appearing very sullen, then pinned Yukimura facing forward against the wall. "O-Okay?" Of course, Yukimura had no idea what he's supposedly planning, but he's more than positive that can't be anything unreasonable.

Strangers that live in the neighbourhood would stop and stare at the unusual sight and murmur ridiculous rumours to one another. Not that the pair cared about it or anything. "What're you doing?" Yukimura craned his head to the left upon hearing crumpling paper and possibly a pen running around and tickling his back.

Masamune accidentally let a snort fly out after he finished. "Use this…if you want." He handed Yukimura a folded piece of paper and waddled away, still trying to hide his laughter.

"Masamune-Dono!" the ponytailed brunette said his name as if saying thank you and unfolded the paper, completely clueless to his change of mood. "_As always he's so nice! I wish Sasuke could see the good he has like I can!_" he opened his eyes and looked down at the sheet.

And paled.

_'**SARUTOBI SASUKE IS DEAD**.'_

"_Masamune-Dono's humour is so frightening! I can't give this to the teacher! I just can't!_"

Back at the Takeda household, Sasuke wondered if he was coming down with something. The sneezing just won't stop.

* * *

><p>Hmm. Maybe I make Sasuke too grumpy.<p>

*Le sigh* it's been bugging me for a while but...*excuse my language*

HOW MANY FUCKING U'S DOES KOJUURO HAVE IN HIS NAME?_!_ GOD...DAMN IT!


End file.
